Forgive me please, Baekhyun
by naranari
Summary: Chanyeol tidak sengaja menubruk badan Baekhyun dan membuat riasan eyeliner dimata Baekhyun rusak/Chanyeol ingin meminta maaf tapi kenapa jadi menyatakan cinta juga?/"Kau boleh...memarahiku" "Aku menyukaimu Baekhyun"/CHANBAEK fanfict


Cast: Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Suho-Kai-Sehun-D.O

Rate: T

Genre: Romance and Humor as usually

ONESHOOT

Baekhyun sedang menautkan dirinya didepan cermin. Satu goresan eyeliner lagi maka ia selesai. Baekhyun sangat berhati-hati memakai eyeliner-nya, takut eyelinernya berantakan dan membuat wajahnya jadi buruk. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menubruk tubuh Baekhyun dan menimpanya dari belakang sehingga membuat Baekhyun terhuyung kedepan.

Oh tidak, eyelinernya!

"Aww..eyeliner ku…!" Baekhuyn berteriak geram melihat matanya kini menjadi hitam dan menyeramkan.

Baekhyun berpaling ke belakang dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah konyolnya menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol meringis dan menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya. Chanyeol hampir saja mendengus melihat penampilan Baekhyun.

_Jangan tertawa Chanyeol ini tidak lucu_

"Ma…maaf Baekhyun…aku…aku tidak sengaja…ini…ini perbuatan…eum…Sehun dan Jongin! Iya! Aku…" Chanyeol menelan ludah kasar, ia tambah gugup melihat Baekhyun yang tak bergeming dan makin menatapnya tajam.

"Be…begini…tadi aku tidak…tidak sengaja…" Chanyeol menangkup tangannya didepan dada. Bagus Chanyeol kau membuat masasalah, lagi! Chanyeol makin menunduk. Sedangkan di belakang, Sehun dan Kai hanya saling melempar tuduhan. Tak ada yang berani menatap Baekhuyn saat ini, saat Baekhyun sedang marah.

"Errr~ PARK CHANYEOL!"

.

.

Ruang make-up EXO berubah menjadi ruang sidang dadakan dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi tersangka utamanya, Baekhyun menjadi korban dan Suho menjadi hakimnya. Suho menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, menatap Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bergantian. Baekhyun masih sibuk membersihkan eyeliner-nya sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke Chanyeol. Memandang dengan geram tentunya. Dan D.O yang duduk disamping Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Takjub dengan sifat teman-temannya.

"Kalian bertiga selalu membuat masalah-"

"Tapi kami tidak sengaja" Chanyeol _nyeletuk_ saat Suho akan memulai 'persidangan'nya

"Tsk, kau ini. Aku sedang berbicara jangan dipotong" Chanyeol menutup mulutnya lagi.

Kadang Suho tidak mengerti dengan tiga 'adiknya' di Exo ini. Kadang mereka menjadi anak yang baik; penurut, tidak berisik dan mendengarkan nasihatnya. Tapi mereka lebih sering menjadi anak yang nakal, tidak bisa diam dan selalu membuat masalah. Seperti sekarang misalnya.

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu" Chanyeol berkoar.

"Tadi aku sedang bermain gunting-kertas-batu dengan Kai, lalu aku kalah. Sehun yang menjadi algojo menyuruh Kai untuk membantingku. Tapi yang terjadi malah aku mendorong Kai dan Kai mendorongku, kami saling mendorong dan tanpa sengaja aku menabrak…Baekhyun…" jelas Chanyeol dengan panjang lebar.

Suho dan Baekhyun mendesah. "Kalian harus meminta maaf pada Baekhyun" perintah Suho pada akhirnya. "Maafkan kami Baekhyun" koor ketiga pemuda yang menjadi tersangka di 'persidangan' ini.

"Cih…" Baekhyun hanya mendecih lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sidang dadakan. "Kau sih-" Kai dan Sehun masih saling menyalahkan. "Sudahlah kalian jangan rebut, seperti anak kecil saja!" bentakan Suho mengakhiri perang tuduhan diantara mereka.

Chanyeol bingung. Bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada roommate-nya itu. Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik hati, namun kadang _moody_. Dan saat ini _mood_ Baekhyun sedang tidak bagus. Chanyeol sangat yakin minta maaf kali ini tidak akan semudah dari yang sebelumnya.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, sangat hati-hati kemudian mengendap masuk kedalam.

"Eh?" chanyeol menyerngit, lampu masih menyala dan Baekhyun tidak ada didalam. "Dimana Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar dan Kai masuk kedalam. Chanyeol berbalik dan matanya melebar melihat Kai dengan bantal dan guling yang berada ditangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, melengos dan naik keatas ranjang Baekhyun. "Hei…jangan tidur disana. Itu ranjang Baekhyun…hei kau dengar tidak!" Chanyeol berteriak sambil menarik tubuh Kai.

"Ish…aku diusir Baekhyun hyung, katanya dia tidak mau tidur denganmu! Dia masih marah padamu! Kau puas!" Kai ikut balas berteriak dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol yang melongo parah.

Ini sudah status gawat. Baekhyun tidak mau sekamar lagi dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun benar-benar marah

.

Chanyeol sarapan pagi dengan resah. Biasanya ia dan Baekhyun akan berlomba siapa yang paling cepat menghabiskan sarapan atau'berebutan'sarapan. Tapi kali ini bahkan Baekhyun tidak duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol terus mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah dan hanya menyengir. Baekhyun melengos. "Hyung kau mau _pie_ ini? Aku sudah kenyang" Sehun menawari Baekhyun _pie_ apel yang dibuat D.O untuk sarapan mereka. "Terima kasih Sehun-ah" Baekhyun menerima piring berisi _pie_ lalu segera memakan _pie_ tersebut.

'Apa Baekhyun sudah melunak?' batin Chanyeol

Chanyeol menangkap pandangan Sehun, _agak_ tersentak karna Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya. Chanyeol mendelik dan merutuki Sehun. '_Dasar evil maknae tidak tahu diri, penjilat, asdfghjkl'_

"Uhuk… uhuk…" Baekhyun tersedak. Semua member menjadi panic, Chanyeol buru-buru menuangkan air dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini Baekhyun, minum ini" tapi Baekhuyn malah mengambil gelas Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Tangan Chanyeol perlahan menurun. Chanyeol sedih karena Baekhyun tak mau meneriam air darinya.

Apa yang salah darinya? Apa Baekhyun masih sebal karna kejadian kemarin? Hei, dia umur berapa sih?

Suho sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pasangan berisik ini. Baekhyun memang tampak masih kesal dengan Chanyeol, tapi Suho tahu betul siapa itu Baekhyun. Suho menggeleng, ia berharap pasangan berisik ini akan kembali akur seperti dulu lagi. Sepi juga dorm kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.

.

Baekhyun sedang asyik mengobrol dengan D.O dan Kai diruang tengah, Sehun sedang bermain game dan Suho sedang berkutat dengan laptop. Kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan muka masam. Tadi malam Baekhyun tidak mau tidur dengannya lagi, Chanyeol makin frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun saja sudah malas bertemu dengannya apalagi kalau Chanyeol ingin berbicara berdua dengan Baekhyun dan meminta maaf? Bisa-bisa Baekhyun pergi sebelum Chanyeol sempat membuka mulut.

Chanyeol memutuskan bergabung dengan ketiga temannya yang sedang mengobrol. Suasana jadi canggung ketika Chanyeol datang. Chanyeol berdehem. "Hai…" sapa Chanyeol. Ini memalukan, kenapa ia harus memberi salam pada temannya ketika mereka di dorm? "Hai Baekhyun" Chanyeol mencoba ramah dengan menyapa Baekhyun, siapa tahu Baekhyun sudah berbaik hati, ya siapa tahu?

Tapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menelan kekecewaan karna Baekhyun tak membalas salam darinya. Baekhyun malah membuang muka.

JLEB

Baekhyun mungkin pernah, atau sering kesal pada Chanyeol. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak suka diganggu oleh Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah-tidak pernah membuang mukanya pada Chanyeol. Hati Chayeol menciut. Chanyeol jadi makin sedih. Ah, betapa bodohnya Chanyeol tidak bisa meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, namja yang amat disayanginya.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia minta maaf pada Baekhyun. Beberapa kali Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dan mengerang frustasi. Pikirannya kacau dan Chanyeol jadi galau. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya; menyalurkan rasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol masih baik hati dan waras dengan tidak membanting barang-barang tak berdosa di kamarnya.

Sayup-sayup Chanyeol mendengar suara tawa bahagia teman-temannya diluar. Lalu memutuskan untuk menguping. Chanyeol menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Itu suara teman-temannya. Ya, mereka tertawa, bersama, tanpa dirinya? Mereka anggap dia siapa _sih_?

Chanyeol bertekad dalam hati, ia akan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun sekarang juga. Terserah Baekhyun mau menerima atau tidak permintaan maafnya.

.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar sedang mengerjai Chanyeol hyung,ya?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Iya hyung, apa kau serius?" D.O ikut bertanya. Baekhyun tersenyum misteri lalu menganggukan kepala. "Kenapa kau jahat sekali?" Kai bertanya lagi "Kau tahu, setiap malam aku tidak bisa tidur karna harus mendengar _rengekan_ menyebalkan Chanyeol hyung, dia terus berkata 'ada apa dengan Baekhyun-ku, kenapa Baekhyun-ku bersikap seperti itu, aku menyesal telah membuat Baekhyun-ku marah'dan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan lainnya yang memuakkan". Kai sukses mendramatisir keadaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, mencerna setiap perkataan Chanyeol yang ditiru oleh Kai. Apa Chanyeol benar berkata seperti itu? Lalu Chanyeol menyebut dirinya dengan 'Baekhyun-ku'. Selama ini Baekhyun mengira kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol hanya sebatas teman. Lalu Baekhyun merasakan yang lainnya selain menjadi teman Chanyeol. Katakan saja Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Tapi melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak mengetahui perasaanya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini dengan Chanyeol.

Suara pintu yang menutup dengan keras mengalihkan perhatian Suho, Sehun, Baekhyun, Kai dan D.O. chanyeol berdiri tepat didepan Baekhyun, terlihat gugup. Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau boleh…kau boleh mencaci, memaki dan mengataiku bodoh, tolol, tidak berguna atau apapun itu sesukamu. Kau boleh menendangku, menampar atau mematahkan tulangku sekalipun kau boleh" Chanyeol menarik nafas lagi "Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku Baekhyun, selama kau mau memaafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin kau menerima permintaan maafku"

Hening sesaat

"Aku…menyukaimu Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bisa kukatakan lagi. Aku menyayangimu, aku menyesali perbuatanku yang membuatmu marah padaku. Aku mohon…terimalah…permintaan maafku"

Hening lagi

Chanyeol lega, dia sudah mengatakannya. Benar 'kan dia akan mengatakannya. Dan sekarang Chanyeol hanya bisa berharap. Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya. Suho memutar bola matanya malas. _Anak ini_, batin Suho. Sehun dan Kai saling lempar pandang dengan tatapan apa-yang-baru-saja-ia-katakan. D.O menepuk keningnya dan yang paling parah adalah Baekhyun. Dia melongo ria, melebarkan mulutnya seolah mulutnya benar-benar akan jatuh kebawah.

Park Chanyeol. Si manusia berwajah bodoh. Raksasa ketinggian. Meminta maaf pada Baekhyun dengan cara yang-ugh! Didepan member yang lain pula. Dan apa-apaan perkataannya yang terakhir itu? Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun-juga?

Hey, ini sudah diluar scenario Baekhyun. Awalnya Baekhyun hanya menggodanya, tidak benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol salah paham. Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol akan meminta maaf padanya, tapi caranya meminta maaf…membuat Baekhyun malu.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri satu meter tepat didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya, dia sudah siap menerima apapun perkataan atau perlakuan Baekhyun padanya. Ia sudah sangat siap. Satu gerakan dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mematung, dan member yang lain menhan nafasnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, tertawa geli didada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sudah sadar dari masa 'trans'nya tadi kemudian perlahan ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-ah kau lucu sekali" Baekhyun kembali terkikik. Chanyeol menautkan alisnya, bingung. "Baekhyun, ada apa denganmu? Kukira kau marah padaku?"

"Chanyeol-ah aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi kalau kau tidak marah padaku, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku beberapa hari ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. "Aku hanya menggodamu, hahaha…". "Apa?"

Suasana diruang tengah mencair, Suho dan yang lainnya sudah bisa benafas lega. Baekhyun masih tertawa, ia bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Chanyeol-yang walaupun masih dongkol ikut tertawa bersama Baekhyun. Menertawai kebodohannya. Chanyeol memang bodoh. Tapi dari utu semua, Chanyeol tidak bisa menggambarkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Permintaan maafnya diterima, dan perasaanya pada Baekhyun tersampaikan. Walaupun Baekhyun belum menjawab.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, menyalurkan segenap perasaanya pada Baekhyun melalui pelukannya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya didada Chanyeol yang hangat. Baekhyun bisa merasakan detak jantung Chnayeol yang seirama dengan detak jantungnya.

Mereka terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang damai yang mengantarkan perasaan mereka saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Hmm.."

"benarkah yang kau ucapkan tadi?"

"Apa kau pikir itu sebuah lelucon?"

"Hmm, kupikir tidak"

"Benar, kau boleh mencaciku, memaki…"

"Bukan itu, maksudku…perkataanmu tadi…apa kau benar…emm, menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol memutar badan Baekhyun hingga menghadap dirinya. Baekhyun menunduk malu dilihat sebegitu intens oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun lalu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Benar!"

"Benar Baekhyun, aku menyukaimu" Chanyeol berkata dengan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa perkataannya ini bukan lelucon semata. Ini sungguhan. Yersampaikan dari hati Chanyeol yang paling dalam.

Dan Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajah dan lehernya memanas. Pasti rona merah terlihat jelas di pipinya yang putih.

Chanyeol masih asyik memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Manis dan merona. Perpaduan yang tepat untuk seorang Baekhyun yang bersinar. Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menelan Baekhyun bulat-bulat.

"Saranghae…"

Chanyeol mengatakannya tepat didepan wajah Baekhyun. Perlahan Chanyeol mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Mencium bibir manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga mencium Chanyeol. Mereka saling mencium, saling merasa dan saling mendamba. Sampai Chanyeol mengakhirinya, tapi rasa bibir Baekhyun masih tersisa di bibirnya.

"Nado sarenghae Chanyeol" Mereka berpelukan lagi.

"Emm, Baekhyun"

"Iya Chanyeol"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku minta satu lagi darimu"

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan palingkan wajahmu dariku, karna itu membuatku sakit" Baekhyun mengertakan pelukannya

"Tidak akan Chanyeol, tidak akan"

END

Hahahaha

Hai, nara is back dengan cerita dari pasangan paling berisik se-EXOplanet

Sekali lagi nara minta maaf banget kalo ceritanya membosankan, terlalu cepat alurnya dan romantisnya..engga banget!

Nobody's perfect, right?

Thanks to:

Eclaire Oh, yang udah mau membagi waktunya bercurhat ria di bbm hehehe, aku tunggu kedatanganmu ya di Jakarta

Cerita ini aku persembahkan untuk 'duo dongsaeng kesayangan' Gyuri cecill dan Kaisoo-nya Naya

Makasih udah dukung eonni bikin cerita ini, sumpah ini cerita ChanBaek ribet banget. Nentuin judul aja pake berdebat dulu hehehe

Buat readers setia maupun engga, makasih udah mau baca cerita aku yang masih banyak kekuranganya

Dan juga silent readers, walaupun aku baru disini.


End file.
